


Lullaby

by Snea (Rokushi)



Category: Stardust
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Snea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lullaby he sang to her. The best one she'd ever heard. -- Movie-verse Spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Themes Challenge: 11. Lullaby
> 
>  
> 
> _Just a quick birthday present from me to you. Written today for my b-day since we watched the movie earlier. :)_

She remembers the first thing he said to her in their bedchambers after the wedding. He'd been untying the back of the dress' corset, the top layer gathered around her shoulders. He sang to her.

_"Star light..."_

She _was_ glowing.

_"Star bright..."_

The entire room was lit as she blushed from the soft kiss at the curve of her neck.

_"First star I see tonight..."_

Now that couldn't be true. The curtains were wide open when he'd carried her in. He obviously didn't care. Then again, he _had_ been staring at her all night.

_"Wish I may..."_

Another kiss, this time to the softly glowing shoulder now revealed.

_"Wish I might..."_

The dress slid from her shift-clad form as his arms came around her midsection to hold her gently against him.

_"Have this wish I wish tonight..."_

She smiled...

_And granted it._

_fin._


End file.
